<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ding Goes the Bell by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951677">Ding Goes the Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress'>lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Guardiancorp, F/M, Guardiancorp, Requited Guardiancorp, Unrequited Supercorp, jealous kara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lena settles into her relationship with James, Kara finds herself envious of the person slowly stealing more of friend's time... and her smiles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ding Goes the Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a text. Lena’s phone vibrates at lunch, and her whole face warms, softening into a smile. Kara grins at the sight.</p><p>“Did that puppy video I send you finally come through?”</p><p>It’s a solid beat before Lena blinks and returns her attention to Kara. “Hm?” she hums. “Oh, no. Just a note from James.”</p><p>Kara spends the rest of the meal wondering just what he said that earned such a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Kara stops by L-Corp shortly before Christmas. This year Lena’s office sports some festivity in the form of a pine garland lining her balcony and a cozy red blanket folded artfully across the back of her couch. It’s nothing like the CatCo bullpen, but it’s more than she allowed last year.</p><p>“Hey,” Lena greets as Kara steps inside. “I’m just shutting down, I promise.”</p><p>Kara waves off the wait. “Take your time. I, um, I actually wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>Lena arches a teasing brow. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Well, every year I do a little get together of family and friends for Christmas. I know you prefer to spend Christmas alone, but– it’d be really great if you came.”</p><p>A surprised, delighted smile flashes at Kara, turning her insides to mush. “Oh, thank you. That’s really sweet of you, but… I actually won’t be in town for Christmas.”</p><p>Kara blinks. “Really?”</p><p>“James and I are flying to Aspen for the holidays. We’ll be gone through New Year’s, actually.”</p><p>Huh. James hadn’t mentioned it.</p><p>“That’s a long trip.”</p><p>“It’ll be a working vacation, of course,” Lena explains. “We can’t exactly be incommunicado at the same time, but just getting out of the city will be nice, you know?”</p><p>Kara pulls her lips into a semblance of a smile. “Yes. Right. I hope you guys have fun.”</p><p>“Me too… But thank you, though, really. It means a lot that you thought of me.”</p><p>James doesn’t mention it at all until Kara does, the day she sends around the usual invite email. She visits his office instead. “So, you and Lena are going skiing?”</p><p>“Yeah… Lena said she told you?” James’ confusion is evident, and Kara immediately tries to defuse the tension by forcing a short laugh.</p><p>“She did! She did.” She pauses, fiddling with the baseball on James’ desk. “Just– it would have been nice to hear it from you too. Considering you’re the one who knows about the christmas party.”</p><p>James regards her oddly, before covering with a stiff smile. “Yeah, we’re sorry to miss it. Lena’s disappointed she won’t be able to make it. I think next year she’ll make a point to keep her schedule clear.”</p><p>Silence sits between them for a long, awkward moment. There’s more that tickles at the back of Kara’s throat, itching to be said, but in the absence of the words to say it, she nods and grins a little too brightly.</p><p>“I’ll make sure she gets an invitation early next time.”</p><p>“She’ll like that.”</p><p>Kara leaves his office in a huff, forcing herself not to stomp.</p>
<hr/><p>The night before the party, James issues his final goodbyes for the year. He pauses at Kara’s desk. “Eve knows how to contact us for any CatCo stuff, but if you need any help help–”</p><p>“I’m sure Supergirl can handle it,” Kara bites out.</p><p>When James’ eyebrows lift, Kara’s reminded that this time last year saw her comatose. To her relief, James lets it go. “Okay then. Have a good holiday.”</p><p>“You too,” she echoes, this time gently enough to feel sincere.</p><p>She turns to watch him leave, and her heart lurches at the sight of Lena waiting in the reception area, cozy in a fur-trimmed coat. Her arm slips around James’ waist as he loops an arm around her shoulders, and together they step into the elevator, all smiles.</p><p>Kara spends her party glaring at her apartment, as if it’s the building’s fault the room is short two bodies. Alex chides her softly. “Kara…”</p><p>“He could have warned me sooner,” she snaps.</p><p>Alex sighs, and reaches for a beer. “Right. Whatever you say.”</p>
<hr/><p>The New Year dawns with a rosy-cheeked and well-rested Lena sharing Kara’s sticky bun before work.</p><p>“So,” Kara starts, convinced she’s past the jilted party and the strange feeling of acid burning in her chest. “How was your trip? I think it’s the first vacation I’ve ever seen you take. Was it everything you imagined?”</p><p>Lena rolls her eyes. “I haven’t always been a workaholic, you know.” Kara stares at her expectantly. “I mean it! As a Luthor I’m well-versed in taking extravagant vacations.”</p><p>“And yet you still haven’t answered the question…”</p><p>In the end, Lena caves with a wistful sigh. “It was amazing, actually. We had a bit of rocky start, but in the end it was exactly what we needed.”</p><p>“By rocky start, you don’t mean literal rocks, do you?” Kara asks teasingly. Lena barks a laugh, which only encourages Kara further. “Was a medivac involved?”</p><p>Lena dissolves into giggles, but waves her hands no. “God that would have been a story to tell, wouldn’t it?” When she catches her breath, she shakes her head again. “No. We just– let’s just say that both of us had forgotten how to unwind. Once we got the hang of it, we were fine.”</p><p>She should be glad that Lena’s trip went well. She’s been trying to get Lena to relax since the day they met. But somehow Kara’s stomach drops inexplicably.</p><p>She covers it with a smile. “It sounds like you really enjoyed yourself. That’s great.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena agrees. Her smile softens. “You know, I’ve taken vacations before, but none of them felt like this. They were always just something we did. This is the first time I’ve taken a vacation to feel closer to someone. It felt… It was nice.”</p><p>Kara stares at her friend, and can only hope Lena doesn’t notice her heart is seizing in her chest.</p>
<hr/><p>Kara flies in through Alex’s open window, and starts talking before her boots even touch the hardwood.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Alex groans. “And it can’t wait three hours until morning?”</p><p>“Oh.” Kara glances at the dark horizon, then the clock. “Um…”</p><p>The bedcovers lift in invitation. “Boots off.”</p><p>Kara ditches the boots, and her cape for good measure. Cuddling up next to Alex, it almost feels like one of their sleepovers before they left Midvale– except those midnight talks never had Kara in knots like this.</p><p>“What’s up?” Alex murmurs, not quite awake enough to open her eyes.</p><p>It’s a long moment before Kara can force the words out of her mouth.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with Lena.”</p><p>Alex’s face freezes, then her eyes open in perfect wakefulness. “You what?”</p><p>“I think I’m in love with Lena,” Kara whispers again. This time, tears fill her eyes and her throat constricts.</p><p>Dark eyes stare at her in the dark. “And you’re just now realizing this?”</p><p>Kara shrugs. “I don’t know. I never thought about it– about her– that way before, but lately… I thought it was just growing pains, you know?” She sniffles pitifully. “I’ve always been the glue between Lena and the rest of the gang, but now James and Lena have their own glue–”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“Not like that,” Kara huffs. “Just– they’ve been spending time together without me as the go-between.”</p><p>Alex nods. “Makes sense. Since they’re dating, and all.”</p><p>“Except–”</p><p>She doesn’t know how to say it. She’s afraid to speak it into existence, because once it’s there she can’t take it back. But Alex wakes, and Kara knows she can’t keep it to herself. It’ll eat her alive.</p><p>“Alex, she was telling me about her vacation, and the snow, and the cocoa, and the nights in front of the fire, and I just– it made her so happy I could practically see myself there. And I realized I want to be the one there. I want to be the one whose texts make her face go all soft, and her eyes glow.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes squint in the dark, not judging but trying to make sense. “It sounds pretty sudden.”</p><p>“But it isn’t. I just– I didn’t know what it was! And I think, I think maybe I was that person, in a way. I was Lena’s closest friend in National City, and I didn’t realize that being best friends wasn’t enough until, until–”</p><p>“Until Lena started dating.”</p><p>Nodding, Kara presses her lips together. She shifts under the covers, flopping her arms on top in frustration. “What do I do? I have to tell her.”</p><p>“No.” Alex sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. When she flips the lamp on, Kara knows she’s deathly serious. “You can’t tell her.”</p><p>Kara sits up as well. “But, I have to! If I don’t, it’ll be like I’m lying to her!”</p><p>“She’s dating James, Kara. At your recommendation, I might add. And she’s happy.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“And James? You already broke his heart once. Are you really ready to do it again?”</p><p>Guilt curdles in Kara’s stomach at the reminder. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“Making your feelings Lena’s burden isn’t fair.” Alex pushes the hair from her face, meeting Kara’s eye. “If you tell her, you’re making her choose between her relationship with James and her friendship with you. And there’s no taking it back. Trust me.”</p><p>Even if Kara gets what she wants, someone will get hurt. If Lena does fly into her arms, James will be devastated. And… Kara’s not certain Lena will. Not after hearing about their vacation, and seeing the way it filled her with a new energy for the new year. If Kara tells her, she’ll risk losing Lena altogether.</p><p>“You came for my advice? Don’t put this on her.”</p><p>Kara nods. She’d rather have Lena a little, than not at all.</p>
<hr/><p>Kara keeps her distance. Just for a few days. Just to get her head on straight. She’s on her way back to her desk after lunch when she catches a glimpse of Lena in James’ office, smiling over salad. They’ve maintained sufficient space between them to preserve a professional environment, but the comfort between them speaks volumes.</p><p>Lena stops by Kara’s desk on her way out, starting with a question regarding one of her pending articles, but ending with a quiet invite to a movie night at the Baldwin that Friday. She has half a mind to bail, but all she says is, “I’ll be there.”</p><p>Her answering smile scrunches Lena’s face. “Can’t wait. And bring your appetite– there will be room service!”</p><p>“You know me– I always do.”</p><p>James looks up at Kara’s approach like he knows it’s been coming for days. Kara doesn’t fidget this time. She wraps props one imperious hand on her hip and looks James straight in the eye.</p><p>“I don’t have to warn you about breaking her heart, do I?”</p><p>Her tone rides the line between Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Rather than having the decency to look intimidated, James meets her gaze, unwaveringly somber. “No. You don’t.”</p><p>He grins then, and in that moment Kara realizes that while she’s been agonizing over Lena’s happiness, she’d completely ignored James’. It’s been a long time since she’s seen that smile.</p><p>“You really don’t.”</p><p>Kara nods. “Good.”</p><p>“Are we?” Only now does James’ expression shift to uncertainty, waving his hand to indicate the space between them. “Are we good?”</p><p>It would be so easy to say no. Kara’s imagined telling him. She might not want to put the burden of her feelings on Lena, but James– James is a good guy. James would step aside, might walk away. She could see it happen in her mind’s eye, and while James might be hurt, he’d find someone else.</p><p>But the lingering smile of a moment ago gives Kara pause. No. James wouldn’t bow out gracefully. Not this time. There might not be anyone else for him.</p><p>There wouldn’t be for Kara. Not if she had Lena.</p><p>“Yeah,” she croaks, flashing a grin. “We’re good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>